


mcdonalds!

by simonsays127



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsays127/pseuds/simonsays127
Summary: sooyoung pulls into mcdonalds, orders a single black coffee, and leaves.





	mcdonalds!

a group of rowdy kids were screaming in the back of sooyoung's mini van. it was her turn to watch the little shits because everyone else was "busy." sooyoung did not for a second believe that. she just assumed that they didn't want to watch the fuckers. that was homophobic.

the children themselves weren't that bad but in a group? it was like using a cactus as a dildo but not really because sooyoung would rather do that then hear yeojin scream "get pranked" at another homeless man.

"can we get mcdonalds?" yerim asked for the ten billionth time. sooyoung was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. she was ready to let the kids drive her around because maybe, just maybe, one of them could crash the car and end her misery.

the only sane one was probably hyejoo. she was playing video games on her switch the whole time while occasionally telling yerim and yeojin to "shut the fuck up." sooyoung had no clue where the six year old learned that phrase but she approved the message.

"so we getting mickie d's or what?" hyunjin said. hyunjin was probably the second most sane after hyejoo. the only problem sooyoung had with her was that she would bark at every dog she passed. she didn't want to assume things but sooyoung was sure she was a furry.

"mcdonalds! mcdonalds! mcdonalds! mcdonalds!" chaewon and yeojin chanted in unison. those two were demons. unfortunately, one of the demons was her own child. chaewon, sooyoung's spawn, was evil. she tormented heejin and yerim to the point where hyunjin had to step in and hyunjin was a scary fucking seven year old.

speaking of chaewon tormenting heejin, heejin hadn't spoken for awhile. "chae, is heejin alright?"

"heekkie is sleeping." sooyoung looked over at chaewon through the mirror. she had one of her eyebrows raised as if she was questioning her daughter's actions.

"you sure she isn't dead?" chaewon shook her head. "ok goo-"

"chae killed heejin?" aw fuck yerim's about to cry-

"no you fucking idiot. you made of fucking iron or something because you're incredibly dense," hyejoo said while continuing to play her switch. sooyoung snorted but quickly put her poker face put on. she shouldn't laugh at that.

yerim started crying as expected. yeojin proceeded to call her a cry baby while patting her back to comfort her. children are weird.

"so, mcdonalds?" hyunjin asked again. it wasn't as annoying as yerim asking but it was still pretty annoying.

"fine."

the kids cheered triumphantly, waking up a sleeping heejin. heejin was pretty tolerable as well except when she was yelling shit like "rasengan!" or "when I active my sharingan, it's over for y'all." no one understood what the fuck she was saying so chaewon would silence her by karate chopping her neck. she apparently heard it "knocks out your opponent" which it probably did. there was no way heejin wasn't knocked out by one of chaewon's chops.

sooyoung pulled into the drive-thru and turned towards the kids. "what do you guys want?" they listed out their items and sooyoung smiled. they sounded so happy but sooyoung knew those smiles would be wiped away with one action.

"hi, can i help you?"

"yes, one large black coffee, please."

"will that be all?"

sooyoung turned towards the kids with a shit eating grin before answering the employee. "that will be all."

"ok your total is $3.29."

sooyoung pulled up to the next window with 2 screaming children, a child who was dazed and confused, another crying, one barking, and one complaining about how she did nothing. sooyoung just smiled as she paid and grabbed her coffee.

"have a nice day," the employee said.

sooyoung took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the bitterness. "i won't."

**Author's Note:**

> i clearly have nothing better to do if this is what i'm doing


End file.
